Brad
' ' Bradley (Brad) Walker is a handsome real estate agent who is married to Bonnie Wheeler. He is one of the most successful real estate agents in New York City and he got Bonnie her job. Bonnie and Brad dated on and off again through season three and he eventually proposed in season four, with her saying yes. In season five Brad and Bonnie were officially married. He calls her Bon Bon. He has a twin brother named Tad who died. Brad is shown to be handsome, and cocky, however a good person who is perfect for Bonnie. Appearance He is shown to have dark brown hair. He keeps on telling people that they can't ignore him because his face is so beautiful. To keep it this way Brad often does facial masks and whitens his teeth a lot. Brad is also described by Bonnie of having a great ass. 'Relationships' 'Bonnie Wheeler' Bonnie and Brad met in season three. They continue dating happily throughout season three and Brad even gets Bonnie her job as a realtor which Brad also has. The two are very affectionate towards each other and Brad calls her Bon Bon. The two break up in season three episode "The Bet." It is revealed that Brad loves Bonnie but Bonnie doesn't realize she loves him until later on in the series. The two split when Bonnie flirts with Brads dad. However in season three episode "Play it Again, Bonnie" Bonnie realizes she still has strong feelings for Brad and it is revealed he still loves her as well. Bonnie serenades him and they even kiss but Brad tells her he needs to be with himself first before he can be with her. In the episode "I see Crazy People" Bonnie asks Brad why he won't go out with her. Brad reveals his girlfriend is jealous of her. In the episode "You Give Real Estate a Bad Name" Brad and Bonnie fight but eventually end up hooking up. It appears as if the two may rekindle their romance but then they start fighting again. In the episode "Parental Guidance" Brad comes to win Bonnie back and it is revealed she still loves him. Brad takes a shot at making her truly happy after his original plan backfires and performs a flash mob of "All of Me" and proposing to her. She says yes and the couple are finally married in season five. Although overcoming many obstacles Bonnie and Brad have proven meant to be and are very much in love. The two are basically the boy and girl versions of each other and they are very happy together. They care so much for each other and would honestly do anything to be together. No matter how many times they break up or fight they always seem to find a way back to each other. Danny Wheeler Even after Brad and his mom broke up Danny continued to be friends with Brad. Brad helped Danny hide in his apartment when he never went to Paris and didn't want to tell his family. In season 4 Brad and Danny were briefly, accidentally married after getting drunk in Las Vegas. Danny was the best man at Bonnie and Brad's wedding. 'Ben Wheeler' Brad and Ben are friends. They also share the playboy characters even though Brad shows much less of it. 'Tucker Dobbs' Brad and Tucker are stable friends. 'Riley Perrin' Brad and Riley are stable friends. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters